


Working it out

by ArielAquarial



Series: Dean and his Mailman [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas has no shame, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gyms, Humor, I'm Sorry Sam Winchester, M/M, locker room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: The gym was not sexy.He didn’t know how he possibly thought that joining Cas and Sammy at the gym was a good idea. He clearly hadn’t been thinking. Sure. On paper, it sounded great. If he could just ignore the fact that his brother was going to be there, he was going to be able to spend a bit of time with Cas. Which was good, since any time with Cas was time well spent. And, the man promised to show him a thing or two about deadlifting. Which was also good. Watching a hot man get all flushed and sweaty? Yes. Sign Dean up.In reality? It didn’t go quite so well





	Working it out

The gym was _not_ sexy.

He didn’t know how he possibly thought that joining Cas and Sammy at the gym was a good idea. He clearly hadn’t been thinking. Sure. On paper, it sounded great. If he could just ignore the fact that his brother was going to be there, he _was_ going to be able to spend a bit of time with Cas. Which was good, since any time with Cas was time well spent. _And,_ the man promised to show him a thing or two about deadlifting. Which was also good. Watching a hot man get all flushed and sweaty? Yes. Sign Dean the fuck up.

In reality? It didn’t go quite so well. First, he had never considered that when they invited him to the gym, that they would actually expect him to work out. Who would have thought that they weren’t going to let him hang out and watch Cas’s muscles as he lifted heavy shit? In hindsight, Dean could see the flaws in his thinking. Didn’t make the present situation any better, though.

They started out with a foam roller, which Dean learned isn’t actually used for working out. He watched as Sammy sat on it and began rolling his butt all over it. _Its good for you’re muscles_ , Sam told him when Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter, _it keeps you from cramping_. He just rolled his eyes and watched Cas (who looked a lot less stupid) roll out his shoulder muscles. Unfortunately, using one was a lot harder than It looked. The third time he rolled off of the foam and onto the hardwood floor, he declared himself officially rolled out.

It hadn’t taken long before both Sammy and Cas had teamed up and got him to warm up on a treadmill. A treadmill. Dean hadn’t been on one of those for years, and he had only done it because he had read an article that said running improved stamina. So Dean, sure that more stamina in bed was never a bad thing, set his alarm for 6:30am and set out a pair of running shorts. That had lasted two days, and coincidentally, that was how long the free pass for the gym lasted. He did not begin a membership. So when Dean, who hadn’t done cardio that wasn’t sex in who knows how long, finally got on that treadmill…well, it wasn’t a pretty picture. Cas, who had noticed Deans red face, labored breathing, and bad posture from his own treadmill, had to put him out of his misery and pull the safety line that he hadn’t bothered to clip to his shirt, stopping the moving belt and sending Dean into a wobbly stumble.

He had to sit down for a few minutes after that just so he could wait out the large amount of sweat that was pouring out of his skin. Sam, who had been watching his misery in amusement, had laughed at him and told him to drink more water and keep going lest he ‘lose the workout momentum’. Whatever the fuck that meant…

Then, there was the matter of strength training. Sammy, who had taken one look at the class schedule and declared he would be joining the yoga class, left Dean to Cas’s mercy. Which sounded kind of sexy, but ended up being some strange new circle of hell. Apparently…strength training was lingo for lifting weights. Dean, who sure as hell wasn’t a quitter, decided to give it his all. He had to impress his (maybe/possibly/they hadn’t really talked about it yet) boyfriend, after all. Ten minutes later and Dean was dropping the weights with a stifled curse. The loud thud of the weights hitting he rubber mat was enough to draw the attention, and raised eyebrows, of everyone in that area of the gym. Dean, red-faced from embarrassment (or overexertion…at this point it was getting hard to tell), grabbed his towel and pretended to wipe his face just so he’d have a few moments to pull himself together. Cas, who had been pumping weights twice as heavy as Deans, stopped what he was doing immediately and began helping him over to an empty corner of the gym.

What came next was, admittedly, kinda sexy. Cas’s hands started digging into his muscles, massaging blood into his cramping shoulder. Apparently that was all Cas needed to do to get Dean to moan like a whore. He couldn’t even bring himself to blush over the fact that he was giving Cas, and their small corner of the gym, an approximation of what he sounded like in bed. And showing Cas exactly what he was like in bed was definitely on the menu. Eventually. Cas was a classy man and Dean wanted to do things right. If it meant waiting a while before things got intimate, then Dean was okay with that. Besides, they had only been on a few dates and Cas was worth waiting for. Especially if Cas fucked like he kissed. Just the memory of the end of their third date, when he walked Cas to the door and gave him a kiss goodbye, and that kiss somehow ending up turning into a full on make out session where Cas’s grip was tight in his hair and Dean had somehow been forced against the front door…

Wait…

Where was he going with that?

Oh, yes…Dean didn’t think he had anything to worry about when it came to their (hopefully soon to be) bedroom activities.

Once it was clear that Dean had hit a wall, Cas had immediately declared their workout over and ushered him into an unused corner of the gym so they could stretch out. Dean couldn’t stop himself from putting up a token bit of protest. “Come on, Cas. I probably haven’t touched my toes since elementary school…do I have to?”

The man leveled him with a look. “You’ll regret it, Dean. Trust me. You will be sore if you don’t.”

“I’ll be sore either way.” He mumbled when Cas turned away to grab some yoga mats off of a pile.

The minute Cas placed a thick rubber mat down onto the floor in front of him, he collapsed on the rubber mat and groaned, no longer trying to look good in front of Cas. He was too tired, and it was using up too much energy to pretend he wasn’t dying. “You do this every day?” Dean asked him breathlessly.

“Yes, although it took me a while to buildup to the intensity I can workout at today.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “I can see that.”

Following Cas’s stretching routine had to be simultaneously the easiest, and hardest, part of the whole gym fiasco. Stretching…he could do. He wasn’t great at it, but at least he could do it sitting down. It was the watching Cas bend himself into a damn pretzel that was the hard part. Thank god the man was counting out the stretches out loud, because the image of Cas’s shorts stretching over his round ass was keeping Deans full attention. Before Dean knew it, Cas was picking up his yoga mat and gesturing for him to do the same. They walked in silence back to the locker room, Dean’s legs made of jelly, and Cas looking like he could still hop back onto that treadmill and pound out another few miles. Thank god the classes were still going on so the room was empty. Dean didn’t have the energy to fight his way through a crowded room to the lockers.

Cas smiled at him before turning towards his duffle bag. “I enjoyed having you here, Dean. I hope you’ll consider coming again.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He sure as hell didn’t want to, but there was no way he’d be able to say no to Cas. He was just about to make a remark about having to wait until his arms and legs worked again (Bobby was going to kill him when he went into work on Monday barely able to life a screw diver…), but the moment he turned to face Cas, his mouth snapped shut and his brain went on vacation.

Cas was pulling his sweat-damp shirt up and over his head, exposing his muscled back to the cool air of the locker room. Dean was glad that Cas was facing away from him and couldn’t see the way Deans eyes became as wide as saucers. Cas was fit. Really fit. Dean knew this, it was kind of hard to miss in Cas’s usual uniform of shorts and a short sleeved button-down. He remembered his ripped arms, his trim waist, and the thick legs that Dean had imagined wrapped around his neck on more than one occasion. He knew all of this. But…he wasn’t ready for the sight of sweat-damp muscles, flexing at the pull of his shirt. The dip of his spine disappearing behind a pair of loose shorts that did nothing to hide his round, firm butt. The bead of sweat marking a trail between his shoulder blades.

Cas didn’t stop there. He bent over, pulling his shorts down, revealing black form fitting sport underwear. Dean immediately looked away. Fuck. He was in a locker room. That was what people did in locker rooms. They got dressed, yeah…but they also got _undressed._ Like Cas was doing right now. He looked over once more to see Cas, still bent over, rifling through his duffel bag for something. A second later, Cas pulled out a towel. A shower. Of course.

Cas chose this time to turn to face Dean, eyeing him up and down. “You going to wash up?”

Dean, who was using all of his brain power trying to stop himself from glancing at Cas’s nipples, could do nothing but stare. “Huh?”

He used his tan towel to point at the row of showers that lined the far wall of the locker room.

“Oh!” Dean stood up with a flush and opened his locker to pull out the towel that Sam had recommended him to bring. He had rolled his eyes at him brother at the time. He could easily take his shower at home, as it was only a five minute drive. Eventually Sam had gotten through to him by mentioning that Dean wouldn’t want to get his leather seats sweaty. Now, he was glad he listened to Sammy.

Feeling a little shy, Dean divested himself of his shirt, throwing it in his locker, and then got to work on his shoes and pants. He turned to Cas just in time to see him wrapping a towel around his slim hips, the top of his ass just visible before the towel was raised. Dean both cursed and relished in his timing.

Dean waited until he heard the curtain close and the shower turn on before he took his briefs off and made his way into the showers. Just hearing the sounds of water hit the tile floor, and the soap dispenser being used, was enough to make him want to barge into Cas’s shower stall and give him a bit of assistance. Fortunately, most of his blood supply was still in his brain, so he was able to restrain himself.

When he was done and finally feeling a little more human again, he turned off his water and dried himself quickly before he pulled his curtain open and made his way to the bench with his towel wrapped around his hips. He heard Cas’s shower turn off just as he reached his locker.

He looked up in time to see Cas pull his curtain aside, and walk out in only his shower sandals and towel, still dripping wet. Was he going to dry off out there? Right next to Dean? Where he could see everything?

Oh god…Castiel was going to kill him…

Dean watched as Cas walked straight for him, unable to look away. The man stopped a foot away and gazed down at him. “Dean.”

Dean, who had been staring at his abs, finally glanced up, past his firm pecks, past his strong jaw, and into his blue eyes. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Would you be interested in coming over tonight?”

Dean swallowed and let his eyes trail down to one dusky nipple, before snapping back up to Cas’s eyes. “Uh, yeah.”

One side of Cas’s lips tilted up in a smirk. “I’ll cook for you, and them maybe we can watch a movie. I have Netflix.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at Cas. “Cas…are you asking me to ‘Netflix and Chill’ with you?”

“Would you think less of me if I said yes?”

“No.” Dean finally stuttered out. “Definitely not.”

“Good.” Cas leaned down, his face inches from Dean. “Come over at 7?”

He licked his lips and trailed off slowly. “Uh…yeah. That sounds like a plan, Cas.”

Cas smirked at him and Dean couldn’t help but think that he had somehow lost control of the situation. Or maybe he had never even been in control. Either way, Dean was buckling in for the ride.

Cas’s tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip, and Dean couldn’t help but sigh in anticipation. The locker room was empty- for gods sake it was still only 7:30am on a Saturday- most sane people were still sleeping, yet there was still a chance that someone would walk in on them. Anyone could walk in, see the charged moment between them, and know exactly what was going on.

Dean decided he didn’t care. He surged forward, connecting his lips to Cas’s. His lips parted in surprise and Dean took advantage and captured his bottom lip between his teeth, gently pulling. Cas groaned in response and pushed forward, forcing Dean to arch his neck so they could stay connected. Dean felt Cas’s hand reach behind him, and suddenly Cas’s hand was roughly gripping the short hairs at the back of his neck, and Deans mouth was falling open with a startled “Ah!”

Then their tongues were touching and- oh god- Cas’s other hand was on his hip, right where the top of his towel met his skin. His finger slipped under the edge, teasing. Cas’s knee was inching up between Deans legs, gaining leverage over Dean until he was forced to lean back and only his forearms were holding him up on the narrow wooden bench.

Anyone could walk in and see them. Would see the absolute mess that Cas was making of Dean, and Dean was panting at the thought of it.

Dean risked his balance and reached up so that he could grasp Cas’s damp hair. The man groaned in appreciation, and seemed to kiss Dean just a little bit harder. Cas released Deans slack mouth and went straight to nibble on his ear. The combination of helplessness, and Cas’s hot breath in his ear made him break out in goosebumps.

“Oh my god!” A familiar voice yelled from his right. “Dean!”

Dean startled, his forearm jerking and slipping off of the bench. He crashed down, letting go of Cas, who had also startled, but was lucky enough to catch himself on the bench. Dean, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. He slipped off of the bench, legs flailing out, towel riding up enough to expose himself to his brother.

“Oh my GOD” Sammy yelled again, and Dean was scrambling back, pulling his towel down to cover himself.

Red faced and still out of breath, Dean pulled himself to his feet and helped Cas up. Arousal effectively gone, he rubbed his hand over his face. “What the hell, Sammy! Knock next time!”

“Excuse me?” Sam hissed, looking back and forth between his brother and Cas. “You’re in a locker room, Dean! In public!”

Dean let out a embarrassed laugh. “Well, Yeah…but-”

Sam cut him off, his hand running through his sweaty hair and his eyes looking everywhere but at Dean. “I saw your-” he cut off, shuddering. “Can you put some clothes on, Dean?”

This time, his laugh was from amusement. “Come on, Sammy. You’ve walked in on worse.”

“Yes, but that was in a _house,_ Dean.” He glanced at Cas and groaned. “And I expected more from you.”

Dean opened his mouth, but Cas beat him to it. “You’re right Sam. That was completely unacceptable behavior.” Cas reached out to grab Deans hand and gave it a squeeze. “I apologize on behalf of your brother and I.”

Sam groaned. “I’m just going to-” He gestured back towards the entrance of the locker room with his water bottle. “Get more water. You two just…get dressed.”

He walked out of the locker room with two pairs of eyes on his back. As soon as he turned the corner, Dean was bursting into laughter. “Oh my god, did you see his face?”

Cas, who was also smiling, tilted his head. “You don’t feel bad?”

Dean scoffed. “Not at all.”

Cas turned around and dug through his duffle bag until he pulled out a pair of clean briefs. “I’m glad to hear that, Dean.”

Dean laughed, and was about to reply when Cas dropped his towel, revealing his ass. Its possible that Dean made a choking noise, but he couldn’t tell over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. He didn’t even try to take his eyes off of Cas’s tanned body, now naked as the day he was born. God…if he would only turn around and face Dean... If this was supposed to be some kind of preview for their Netflix and Chill night, then Dean was down. He watched as Cas bent over, putting his feet through the leg holes and shimmying the tight briefs up, before the man turned around and faced Dean once more.

Cas hummed, an eyebrow raised in amusement. “Well, next time we’ll have to make sure no one walks in.”

Well, fuck…was Cas an exhibitionist? He swallowed thickly and decided to save the question for a later time. “Next time?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas reached out and ran a finger down Deans bare chest. “Next time.”

“Oh…” Dean, finally gaining back some brain power, smirked at his (maybe/possibly/they hadn’t really talked about it yet/but at this point it was pretty much a given) boyfriend and dropped his own towel, leaving himself bare to Cas’s gaze. “Looks like I’m getting a gym membership…”

The squeak of rubber roles on the hardwood floor, interrupted the moment. “For fuck sake, Dean!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are good fuel for the busy author.


End file.
